The Wrong Direction
by Chatote
Summary: Tony écoute une chanson qui lui rappelle son passé et ses erreurs. Oneshot.


**Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écoute cette chanson, je pense à Tony. Oneshot sauf si vous demandez plus et que vous me donner des idées.  
**

 **Écrit en environs 20 ou 30 min, donc désolé pour les erreurs.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent Sous l'armure, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas d'idée pour le passé de Tony, j'ai peur de recopier d'autres fanfics alors envoyer moi ce que vous voulez.**

 **Musique: The Wrong Direction de Passenger**

 **Je ne possède rien.**

Tony regarda autour de lui. Tout les Avengers (Bruce, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint et lui ) se trouvaient dans le living room de l'Avengers' tower. La radio jouait doucement dans le fond.

Bruce lisait tranquillement, assis sur le canapé. Steve était assis à une table, un crayon dans les mains et les yeux fixés sur le dessin qui prenait forme sur le papier. Thor se trouvait dans la cuisine à la recherche de ses précieuses potartes et Clint et Natasha discutaient sur le sofa, inaudibles pour le reste des personnes présentes.

Tony souria. Il était content, satisfait, d'avoir réussit à réunir toutes ses extra-ordinaires personnes autour de lui. « Au moins, j'aurais accomplis quelque chose d'utile… » pensa-t-il.

En soupirant, il se reconcentra sur les informations de SI. que Pepper Potts, CEO de SI et ex-petite-amie de Tony, lui avait envoyé. Il commença à fredonner la chanson qui passait.

 _When I was a kid the things I did_

 _Were hidden under the grid_

 _Young and naive I never believed_

 _That love could be so well hid_

 _With regret I'm willing to bet_

 _And say the older you get_

 _It gets harder to forgive and harder to forget_

Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser que les paroles étaient vraies. Il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait été trahi par des proches, des gens qu'il pensait être ses amis. Il pensa à Stane, qu'il considérait comme son père. A la façon dont il l'avait trahi sans remords.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait faire entièrement confiance à personne. Pepper l'avait quitté, Rhodey avait volé son armure (même si c'était prévu, il était quand même blessé), Happy l'avait abandonné en quelque sorte lors de l'empoisonnement au palladium et même si il confiait sa vie aux autres Avengers, il ne leur disait rien de trop personnel.

 _It gets under your shirt like a dagger at work_

 _The first cut is the deepest_

 _But the rest still flipping hurt_

 _You build your heart of plastic_

 _Get cynical and sarcastic_

 _And end up in the corner on your own_

Il pensa à son père, Howard Stark. Au nombre de fois où, jeune, il s'était caché dans une armoire pour retarder les coups et les cris qui tombaient inévitablement. Il avait appris tôt, trop tôt, que l'on ne pouvait compter que sur soit même. Il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments, à ne plus être blessé.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde, à part Pepper et même si les Avengers se doutaient de quelque chose, pensait qu'il était un égoïste narcissique, sacartisque, et tout ce qui s'en suit. Tout le monde connaissait Tony Stark. Personne ne connaissait _Tony_. Personne ne connaissait la personne sous l'armure, seule qui n'était pas faites d'acier mais de masques tout aussi durs et solides.

 _Because I'd love to feel love_

 _But I can't stand the rejection_

 _I hide behind my jokes_

 _As a form of protection_

 _I thought I was close but under further inspection_

 _It seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh no_

Honnêtement, sa rupture avec Pepper avait été l'un des coups les plus durs. Il avait eu du mal à se rapprocher d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait engagé. Il savait qu'elle partirait, comme tout les autres, dès qu'elle le connaitrait. Mais elle était rester. Juste un plus longtemps que les autres. Elle avait fuit au final.

Après leur rupture, Tony avait cacher sa douleur en étant plus sarcastique encore que d'habitude, plus cynique. Tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Il était doué. _Trop_ doué.

Clint et Natasha, les supers-espions, qu'ils étaient, avaient remarqué que Tony s'était tendu et le regardaient avec inquiétude.

 _So what's the point in getting your hopes up?_

 _When all you're ever getting_

 _Is choked up_

 _When you're coked up_

 _And can't remember the reason why you broke up_

 _You call her in the morning_

 _When you're coming down and falling_

 _Like an old man on the side of the road_

Le lendemain de sa rupture avec Pepper, Tony était resté longtemps à réfléchir dans son lit. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Pepper était partie. « Je ne supporte plus de me demander si mon petit ami va rentrer vivant le soir. » lui avait-elle dit. Ironman. Mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si il avait passer moi de temps dans l'atelier, si il avait faits les choses autrement, elle serait encore là.

Il avait voulu l'appeler, lui parler, la supplier de revenir. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Il lui devait ça. Elle était resté à ses côtés plus longtemps que quiconque, à part Happy et Rhodey.

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, qui d'autres viendrait. Elle avait été la seule et l'unique. La première qui comptait vraiment. Qui d'autres pourrait l'aimer? A la fin, tout le monde l'abandonnait. Peut-être qu'il était destiné à mourir seul alors que les autres se mariaient et vivaient heureux.

 _Because when you're apart you don't want to mingle_

 _When you're together you want to be single_

 _Ever the chase to taste the kiss of bliss_

 _That made your heart tingle_

 _How much greener the grass is_

 _With those rose tinted glasses_

 _But the butterflies they flutter by_

 _And leave us on our arses_

Il repensa à son époque au MIT. Rhodey avait son premier vrai ami. Au début, Tony ne supportait pas de le savoir à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il finirait par partir. Mais il était encore là, bien des années plus tard.

Lorsque son jeune lui de 17 ans, en première année à l'université, avait compris que Rhodey était honnête, s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, la vie avait paru meilleur. Il avait arrêté de se taillader les bras. Il avait commencer à voir le bon côté des choses. Peut-être qu'en fait, tout ce qui lui avait manqué jusque là était un peu d'amour, d'amitié, quelqu'un sur qui compter.

 _Because I'd love to feel love_

 _But I can't stand the rejection_

 _I hide behind my jokes_

 _As a form of protection_

 _I thought I was close but under further inspection_

 _It seems I've been running in the wrong direction_

Bruce avait lui aussi remarqué l'attitude étrange de Tony. Il était droit, les yeux dans le vide. Ses lèvres étaient pincés. Ses yeux montrait, pour la première fois que Bruce l'avait rencontré, tout ses émotions. Tristesse, trahison, peur…

Clint et Natasha l'avait vu aussi et commençaient à s'approcher.

 _There's fish in the sea for me to make a selection_

 _I'd jump in if it wasn't for my ear infection_

 _Because all I want to do is try to make a connection_

 _It seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh_

Il devrait peut-être faire comme avant. Avent Pepper, avant les Avengers. Ne pas chercher quelqu'un, ne plus espérer d'amour. Il se contenterait d'aventures d'un soir. D'être Tony Stark, l'éternel play-boy. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en contenter. Pepper lui avait fait découvrir l'amour. Et le lui avait repris. Il avait peur mais voulait désespérément être aimé à nouveau.

Mais il savait qu'il avait déjà plus que ce qu'il méritait. Il avait les Avengers. Ils étaient tellement meilleurs que lui. Il devrait essayer de devenir meilleur, comme eux.

Tout les Avengers étaient autours de lui maintenant, sans savoir quoi faire.

 _I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection_

 _I hide behind my jokes_

 _As a form of protection_

 _I thought I was close but under further inspection_

 _It seems I've been running in the wrong direction_

 _I'd love to feel love but I can't stand the rejection_

 _I hide behind my jokes_

 _As a form of protection_

 _And I thought I was close but under further inspection_

 _It seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh_

 _It seems like I'm running in the wrong direction oh_

 _Seems like I'm running in the wrong direction oh_

 _Well it seems I've been running in the wrong direction oh no_

 _Seems I've been running in the wrong direction_

Tony savait qu'il était dépressif. Comment ne pas l'être? Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'enfance. Son père était alcoolique, abusif et le détestait. Sa mère se préoccupait moins de lui que de son stock de scotch. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis avant ses 17 ans. Il avait été enlevé et torturé en Afghanistan. L'homme qu'il considérait comme son père avait voulu le tuer. Il avait transporté un missile dans l'Univers et avait vu à quel point la Terre était petite et vulnérable. Et après avoir presque perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause d'extremis, elle l'avait quitter. Il avait des cauchemars, des syndromes post-traumatiques.

« Tony? Tony! »

Tony sortit de ses pensées pour rencontrer le visage inquiet de Bruce. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que tout les Avengers étaient autour de lui et l'observaient avec inquiétude.

« Tony, tout va bien? » demanda Bruce. Est-ce que tout aller bien? Oui. Ou non. JARVIS avait éteint la musique mais la chanson résonnait encore dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi ca n'irait pas Brucey? » dit-il avec un sourire. Pas le vrai, celui réservé à la presse, le sourire de Tony Stark, millionaire, génie, play-boy, philanthropiste.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent au moment où il arrivait devant elles (l'un des avantages d'avoir une IA diriger sa maison). Il entra dedans. Il savait que JARVIS l'emmènerait directement à l'atelier. Il se retourna à temps pour voir les visages troublés de ses amis.

Peut-être qu'il aurait du rester. Peut-être qu'il aurait du leur parler. Leur présenter Tony. Peut-être que cel aurait résolu certains de ces problèmes (le manque de confiance envers autrui par exemple). Peut-être.

«Les Starks ne pleurent pas», «Les Starks sont faits d'acier». La voie de son père résonnait dans sa tête.

Il était trop habitué à aller dans la mauvaise direction.

 **Je suis FAN du couple Pepperony, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire… J'aime Stony aussi :)**

 **Qui a remarqué l'allusion à Sherlock Holmes 2?**

 **Peut-être une suite avec une autre chanson ou la réaction des autres Avengers?**

 **Les reviews sont les bien venues.**


End file.
